Surprise In Hazzard
by Shara2007
Summary: So Bres safe but will Bo but will they be able to get out of this one. Chapter 8 out soon. Cowritten by Baseballfan44
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes of Hazzard but I wish I did. (Mainly Bo and Luke)

I also want to thank my Co-writer baseballfan44. Without her none of this would ever of happened.

On with the story

Her life, like many others in Hazzard, was fine, at least at first. She had finally decided it was time to retire. Her NASCAR racing crew had told her that Hazzard was a good place to settle down.

Balladeer: Ok now let me fill ya'll in. For those of ya'll that are familiar with Hazzard, this purty little lady's crew happened to consist of Coy and Vance Duke. She's Breanna Marie Roberts, that famous NASCAR lady racer. If ya'll don't already know who she is, yer about ta find out.

Breanna stepped into the Boar's Nest. It was her first day in Hazzard. A woman with brown hair who wore short shorts came to take her order. "I'd like a beer," Breanna said. " By the way, would you happen to know where the old Roberts place is?" She tucked a lock of her cornsilky blonde hair behind her ear. Men looked at her in awe as they saw how her hair came down almost to her butt.

"Yeah, I know where it is. I'm off work in fifteen minutes. I'll show it to ya. It's just down the road from my house. I'm Daisy Duke by the way," she said as she handed the newcomer a beer.

"Thanks! I'm Breanna Roberts. Some fellas told me that Hazzard was my type of county. " Breanna mentioned as she sat down on a stool.

"Daisy, could you get us the usual?" a brunette man hollered. He sat down a few barstools away from Breanna. A blonde man was with him, and he sat down right next to her.

"So what's a pretty thing like you doin' here in Hazzard County? I ain't never seen ya here before," said the blonde, flashing her a boyish grin that she instantaneously fell in love with.

"What d'ya think? What do most people do? I'm livin'. I got a house to live in," Breanna said flirtatiously as the blonde's brunette companion chortled.

"Sorry, that there's my cousin Bo. He's got a thing with the ladies. That other one there, he's my other cousin, Luke," Daisy explained.

"Hey! It's great to have you here in Hazzard. I'm sorry for Bo here.

His mouth is bigger than his brain," Luke joked as he shook Breanna's hand.

"Cute," Bo said indicating Luke's remark.

"That's okay. Y'know, Daisy I really got to get goin', I'll go find the old Robert place myself." Breanna got up and headed towards the door.

"Hey wait I'll show you the way!" Bo called out. He looked back at Luke "You comin', Luke?"

"Nah, I'll stay with Daisy. I've had enough of your crazy drivin', and besides, you two look ya wanna be alone."

"Bye Breanna! I'll come see if ya need any help later!" Daisy called out.

Outside, Bo had some questions. "When you said Breanna Roberts, did ya mean you're THE Breanna Roberts? The Breanna Roberts, who is the first successful female racer in NASCAR? The Breanna Roberts who won three trophies this year?"

Breanna smiled a radiant smile at Bo's innocence and cuteness. "Yes, I'm THAT Breanna Roberts." She made her way over to her jet black '72 Dodge Challenger.

Bo looked at the car in awe. The white number on the side read 00. Roses—roses of yellow, red, white, and pink—were painted on the top of the car. And on top of the roses there was an angel painted on. Purple, cursive, swoopy letters spelled out "Angel," the car's name. Bo's eyes lit up, like a four-year-old in a candy store.

"Wow," Bo marveled. "How 'bout we take yer car? Can I drive?"

Breanna pushed back a lock of Bo's hair out of his eyes. "Sure, Bo, if that's what you want."

Upon pulling out of the Boar's Nest, Hazzard County Sheriff, sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane, immediately pulled out behind them.

Balladeer: Well, now, I wonder what ol' Rosco's gonna do when he finds out Bo's behind the wheel of that there car.

"Hang on," Bo warned. "This is gonna get bumpy." He smiled.

Meanwhile, inside Rosco's car, he was wondering where this car came from.

"Flash, do you remember the Boss sayin' anything 'bout a race? Cause this sure looks like a racecar."

Flash just blinked in reply. Just then, Bo leaned his head out and waved to Rosco.

"Bye, bye Rosco!" he called out.

"Did you see that, Flash?" Rosco asked his Basset hound companion. "We got Bo Duke for grand theft auto! He must have stolen that car!" After a closer look, he saw that it was Angel, that that girl drove in NASCAR. "Oooooooooooo! Flash, we really do got 'im! Ya know who that car belongs to? A NASCAR driver! We got 'im! Khew, khew, khew!"

Inside Angel, Breanna was becoming curious. "Shouldn't you stop for him? He's the sheriff!"

This girl obviously ain't been ta Hazzard before. "That ain't how it works here in Hazzard. Don't worry, I'll shake 'im." Afew seconds later, he warned her. "Hang on ta somethin'."

Before Breanna could say anything, Angel was flyin' through the air over the creek bed. Bo let out a "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW When they landed, Breanna was impressed. "Bo! That was—that was amazing!"Bo just grinned. "Thank you," he proudly. He turned around just in time to see Rosco falling almost gracefully into the creek, creating a big SLASH!

The sound of the sirens became contorted as they were filled with water. "Ooooo, Flash, are you alright, velvet ears?" Rosco got a big "Woof!" in response. "That was a horrendous crash!"

Bo laughed, and he and his new potential love interest drove away.

Now Bo and Breanna didn't stay too long at the old Roberts' place, because Bo wanted to go back to the Boar's Nest. It started out as a peaceful evening, but this is Hazzard, and that didn't last too long.

After their second dance of the evening, Bo went to use the bathroom and Breanna sat back at their table.

Balladeer: See that fella there in the corner? That's Jack Haysbee. He's fairly new to Hazzard, and he's gotta lot o' mean bones in his body.

Haysbee spotted the pretty blonde sitting by herself and went over to welcome her.

"Hey there purty thang," he said, his smile flashing many gold teeth. "You wanna dance with me?"

"Um, no thank you," Breanna said calmly.

"I betcha you do," Haysbee said threateningly.

"I betcha she don't," a voice said. Haysbee turned around to find an angry Bo staring at him.

Bo's 6'3 frame stood a few inches over the short, stocky man. But Haysbee still looked threatening anyhow.

"Maybe the lady'd like ta dance with a real man," Haysbee commented.

A fuse blew in Bo, and he threw a punch at Haysbee. Chaos engulfed the bar, and soon everyone was fighting somebody. But the worst came when Haysbee, who was apparently stronger than he looked, picked up Bo, held him high over his head, and through him over the bar into the glasses, knocking him to the floor. No sooner had he landed there than darkness consumed his mind.

It took people a few minutes to notice. At least until some guy punched Cooter Davenport, a friend of the Dukes, and slammed him onto the bar. He fell over and landed on top of Bo.

"Hey, wake up, buddyroo," Cooter pleaded. "Hey ya'll! Someone's really been hurt!"

Luke glanced over and noticed Cooter's black eye. "Yeah, Coot; black eyes don't happen too much during bar fights," he quipped.

"No," Breanna broke in after taking a glance down at Bo. "He means Bo."

Luke, and Daisy too, looked over the bar and saw their younger cousin laying there with a couple gashes on his forehead.

Ok that is the end of this chapter. I had to put the cliffy in there to make sure you came back.

Please send reviews. I will read them and try to use them. So if you have any idea for it or how to change the story send them to Baseballfan44 and me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own The duke's even though I wish I did. I also want to thank all of you for reviewing. Thank you bo-duke-2009 for the ides to give Bo amnesia. Last but not least thank you Baseballfan44 because with out you this story would never made it to the site.

Later, Luke, Daisy, Cooter, and Breanna were sitting impatiently in the hospital room, waiting to hear about Bo's condition. Finally, Breanna got up and silently went down the hall towards Bo's room. The rest either didn't notice, or they didn't care.

She sat down by Bo's bed, tears streaming gently down her cheeks. "Bo wake up. Please." She planted a big ol' wet kiss on his cheek.

**Balladeer: Now I don't know 'bout ya'll but I think this girl likes Bo more than she's lettin' on.**

Back in the waiting room, Daisy was getting restless. "I better go call Uncle Jesse. I totally forgot about him," Daisy said walking out of the room to call Jesse. As soon as she turned the corner, she broke down crying.

The doctor had said Bo took a bad blow to the head and if the swelling didn't go down, it would cause an infection, which could lead to a brain tumor. Though that was a long shot, they were all still worried.

"I better check on her." Luke told Cooter. He went to go find Daisy.

**Balladeer: Don't ya'll just hate it when ya have ta see Daisy cry?**

As Breanna sat there, Bo's hand in hers, she thought about the great time she had that day. The chase with the Sheriff; the dancing with Bo; even the way he had stuck up for her when Haysbee was harassing her. It caused the tears to fall more freely.

Suddenly, she felt Bo's hand squeeze hers. He was starting to wake up.

Conveniently, the doctor, Dr. Carter, had come in just then to check up on Bo.

"I think he's waking up," Breanna said. Slowly, Bo opened his eyes and looked around

"Who are you? Where am I?" he said in a panicky voice. Bo sat up, looking confused.

"Calm down, Bo," Dr. Carter said, then smiled. "I'm Dr. Carter, and you're in the hospital. I guess there was a bar fight, and you took quite a blow to the head."

"Oh, okay," Bo said, looking satisfied. He pointed to Breanna. "Who's she?"

"She's your girlfriend," Dr. Carter answered before looking at Breanna. "I guess he has a slight case of amnesia."

"Girlfriend?" Breanna commented. "Uh, we just met. I wouldn't exactly call myself his girlfriend. Um, look, I'd better go find his cousins and let them know Bo's awake." She got up and left in the direction of the waiting room.

Cooter, Daisy, and Luke were sitting solemnly in the waiting room. Breanna saw them, sat down and smiled.

"Bo's awake. He has slight amnesia, but he's okay," she informed them. The other three breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God," Daisy said as she hugged Luke. They got up and headed off to see their younger cousin.

Cooter noticed something wasn't quite right with Breanna. He went over to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I think I'm in love," Breanna admitted.

"With Bo?" Cooter asked.

Breanna nodded. "I feel so badly about this whole mess," she said, starting to cry. "It's my fault he got hurt."

Cooter looked at her, confused. "Where do you get that?" he asked.

"Bo started the fight cause somebody was harassing me. And then, when he woke up just now, Bo didn't know who I was. I know I've known him only one day, but I'm already in love with him." She choked out another sob.

"It weren't yer fault," Cooter said in a soothing voice. "If it was anybody's fault, it was Haysbee's fault. Not yers."

"It broke my heart to pieces when Bo didn't remember who I was," Breanna continued. "The doctor told Bo I was his girlfriend, cause he didn't know I wasn't. I denied it, but even though I'm not his girlfriend, it sounded good, ya know?"

Cooter smiled. "Yeah, I know." He hugged Breanna. "Don't worry about Bo, he'll be okay."

Breanna smiled, she felt better already.

Later, Breanna went back in to see Bo. She was happy to see him looking alert.

Bo looked up at her, confused. "So," he said. "You ain't my girlfriend?" He put a look of mock disappointment on his face.

Breanna decided she would be honest. "No," she said, "We just met today."

Then she took a big risk. "But I think I'm already in love with you." She looked down at her hands, and bit her lip.

"Well," Bo said, "whoever you are, you seem real nice. That's why I was kinda already hopin' ya were my girlfriend."

Breanna smiled. "I kinda wish I was," she said, somewhat seductively.

Bo laughed. "Yer so cute when ya smile," he said in a dreamy tone.

This caused Breanna to smile more.

**Balladeer: Friends and neighbors, even though Bo don't know really who he is, I think he's in love anyways. Ya'll stick around, there's bound ta be more trouble later.**

I want thank all of you who read this and I want you to review and send any ideas you might have I promise I might use them.


	3. Chapter 3

_I want to thank every one for helping me. Thanks to baseballfan44 for all the help._

**Hey, ya'll welcome back. Let's check and see what's goin' on at the Boar's Nest.**

In the corner at the Boar's Nest, one could easily see Haysbee talking on the phone.

"Hello," he said. "Is this Mr. Roberts?"

"Yeah, this is Mr. Roberts," a voice came through the receiver.

"She's here," Haysbee announced. "And you were right. She's got some pretty boy all over her. I think I took care of 'im, but ya might wanna bring reinforcements anyways. I'll meet you at the hideout this time in 3 days, unless something happens." He hung up and started formulating a plan.

Friends and neighbors, I gotta baaaaad feelin' about that phone call. Why don't we check in and see how the Dukes, Cooter, and Breanna are doin'.

Jesse finally arrived at the hospital. "Hey Daisy," he said. Then he hugged her. "How's Bo?"

"He's okay," Daisy said softly. "He's got amnesia, but he's okay."

"Hey Uncle Jesse," Luke cut in. "There's someone I want ya ta meet. Breanna, this is my Uncle Jesse, Uncle Jesse, this is Breanna Roberts, a new friend o' ours."

"It's nice ta meet ya, Breanna," the older man said.

Breanna smiled and shook Jesse's hand. "I just moved into the old Roberts place."

Jesse smiled. "Oh, well welcome ta Hazzard."

Cooter spoke up. "Uncle Jesse, did ya bring the stuff we asked for?" Jesse nodded.

"What stuff?" Breanna asked.

"We decided it might help Bo if we showed him some of his stuff," Cooter explained. "It might help him regain his memory."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well, uh, see me, and Luke and Daisy, we kinda thought maybe you could show it to him. I mean, even though he don't know ya, again, he still likes ya." Cooter handed Breanna the bag full of things.

"Me? I don't know him that well, I just met him today!" Breanna protested. She sat down.

"Well," Luke started, "maybe I could tell you 'bout each o' these things, and then you can go for it. I'll go in there with ya. For reference."

Luke proceeded to tell Breanna about a few memories. When the boys got the General Lee. Or when Bo made the "Leap for Life" at the Carnival of Thrills. Or when they helped Cale Yarborough out of a jam.

"You know Cale Yarborough?" Breanna asked in awe. "He's my role model!

Luke smiled. "Yep."

"And he jumped over 32 parked cars? I mean, I guess I'm not surprised, the way he jumped over the creek, but still. Wow."

Luke laughed, amused by her amazement.

"Okay, let me get this straight. He did all that, and he found stolen gold dust-"

Luke cut her off. "Ahem. He helped find stolen gold dust," he said, with an emphasis on "helped".

"Okay, YOU GUYS found stolen gold dust, you've had a car for 8 years named the General Lee, and you and Bo helped Cale Yarborough with his intention to win the Indy 500. Wow."

"That about covers these mementos," Luke said, indicating the stuff Jesse brought. "Now work on that." He smiled.

So it looks ol' Breanna's gonna help out Bo in his time o' need.

Breanna smiled and went into Bo's room. She told him a few things about his life, but decided to save some for the next day.

"Y'know, since you're getting outta the hospital tomorrow, I think I'm gonna take you on a picnic," she said as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"I dunno where ta go," Bo said face showing remorse.

"Oh, don't worry about that, your cousin Luke gave me a couple ideas of where to go, and I'll drive."

The next day, Breanna picked Bo up from the hospital, and when they got to the car, Bo seemed to forget about racecar doors being welded shut.

"Hey, how come ya just don't open the door?" he asked as he watched Breanna slide in through the window.

"This is a racecar; the doors are welded shut."

Bo shrugged in climbed in the passenger side. Breanna started the car and they drove out to a spot at Hazzard Pond.

When they got there, she wasted no time in handing him his ham sandwich. "Here's your sandwich," she said, leaning into him slightly.

"Well," Bo said, mouth full of sandwich, "do you know much about me?"

"Not too much," Breanna admitted. "But I do know you love cars. You and your cousin Luke have an orange '69 Dodge Charger you call the General Lee. Once you were in a show called the 'Carnival of Thrills,' and you had to jump over 32 parked cars."

Bo widened his eyes in surprised. "Me? I guess I do love cars." He gave a slight laugh.

"Your cousin didn't tell me much else, other than what I already told you at the hospital. What he did tell me, I don't remember. I'm sorry," she said, tearing up slightly.

"That's okay, I get the basic gist of it," Bo said. "Let's just eat and have some fun. What else do we have in that there basket?"

Breanna smiled. "Let's see. We got potato salad, fresh strawberries, a pasta salad that I should be famous for, but I'm not, and apple pie that your cousin Daisy made for us."

"Sounds good," Bo said, slowly leaning in. The two kissed a deep, romantic, passionate kiss.

"Bo," Breanna said quietly after they pulled apart. "How can I be falling in love with you when we just met yesterday? But I gotta tell ya, watch out, 'cause I got some enemies."

She didn't get a chance to open the soda she had gotten out before someone hit her over the head and she conked out

_Ok that is all right now. Sorry for the cliffy. Tell me how you like it and what we could change if have to._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Duke. I only own Sam, Breanna, Her dad, Mr. Haysaby, and her car angel._**

**_I hope you like it. Lets get the story started. It is what happen to Bo and Breanna when they got knocked out._**

The first sign of returning consciousness was the frigid air. It pierced through her skin like pins and needles. Slowly, she opened her eyes. A face slowly swam together before her eyes. A stout, balding man was staring back at her.

Alarmed, she sat up. "Dad? What are you doing? Where's Bo?"

"Who?" Mr. Roberts asked.

"Bo. My boyfriend!" She looked around, and found an unconscious Bo laying on a platform near her. Once she was content knowing where he was, she asked, "Where are we? Why's it so cold? And what's that smell?"

Mr. Roberts looked up. "Guess you haven't noticed the meat hangin' from the ceiling. "We're in a meat storage freezer in town, behind the butcher shop. The butcher's over there," he said, referring to the tied up man in the corner "I guess I'll tell people he's on vacation."

"Dad. This isn't Atlanta. People are gonna be suspicious."

"Well, I'll just say I'm an old friend."

"What's going on?" she asked, panicky.

"I told you shouldn't defy your father," Mr. Roberts said. "You shouldn't have quit racing. You were so good. If you go back, I'll let you out."

Breanna gave her dad a nasty look. "I don't wanna race anymore. You can't just keep me in here unless I go back. I'm not going back. And if you are keeping me here, at least let Bo go."

"Naw, I don't think so, sweetheart," another voice said. Breanna looked up to see a dark haired man, Haysbee standing next to him."Sam?" Breanna asked, shocked. "What, why?"

"We got yer friend cause he's not worthy ta be yers. Me, I think you should be mine, and not his.""We tried this once already Sam," Breanna pointed out. "Not again." She shook her head as an afterthought."That's where yer wrong," Sam said, pulling out a gun to Bo's head, but not shooting him, at least not yet."

**Balladeer: I sure hope Bo wakes up 'fore that Sam fella don't wanna wait no longer.**

It was almost dinnertime, and Daisy was starting to get worried. Bo wasn't home yet, and he never missed dinner. So, she did what she always did when she was nervous, and she made an apple pie.

"Daisy, Bo's gonna be okay," Luke said reassuringly, knowing that's what Daisy was thinking. "He's a big boy, and besides, I'm sure Breanna would have called on the CB if something was wrong."

"Oh, Luke, I'm sure you're right," Daisy said, not convincing. "I just hope that Haysbee dude don't try ta git revenge like lotsa people round here seem ta wanna do. You an' I both know Bo always gits in trouble cause a girls."

"Just act natural around Uncle Jesse," Luke said as he began to set the table. "I don' wanna worry 'im, since we don' know fer sure somethin's wrong. I'm mean, ya know how he is with girls, he always loses track a time. Lemme go git Uncle Jesse."

As he made his way towards the barn, Luke noted how cold it suddenly had gotten. He shivered.

"Uncle Jesse-e," he called, teeth chattering. "D-dinner's r-ready!" Jesse quickly came out of the barn, looking upset. "What's wr-rong, U-uncle Jesse?"

"Luke," Jesse said, clearly apprehensive. "Somethin' ain't right, I know it. My big toe is hurtin' an' when it's hurtin' I know we got trouble. Is Bo back yet?"

"No, Uncle Jesse, he ain't," Luke said remorsefully. "If ya want, I can look for 'im after dinner, and we can git Cooter ta help."

They went inside to dinner, but no one was really hungry, and everyone was quiet. After awhile, Luke excused himself to go out looking for Bo.

"Breaker one, breaker one. This is Lost Sheep callin' Crazy Cooter. Crazy C, ya out there?" Luke called over the CB as he made his way down dirt roads.

"This is Crazy Cooter comin' atcha on the Hazzard net, what can I dooooo for yooooooooou buddy-roooooooo?" Cooter said.

"I'm out on Old Mill Road by the farm. I'm lookin' fer Bo an' Breanna cause they might be in trouble. Bo weren't home fer dinner, an' ya know that don't happen too often. I'm gonna check over at Breanna's place, could ya check over at Hazzard Pond an' see if they's still there?"

"Sure thing. Call ya if I find somethin'."

**Balladeer: I wonder what ol' Cooter's gonna do when he gets to Hazzard Pond and finds Angel, but not Bo or Breanna.**

"Breaker one, breaker one. I may be crazy but I ain't dumb. Craaaaaaaazay Cooter comin' atcha. Any Dukes out there on the Hazzard net?"

**Balladeer: Well I guess now we're findin' out.**

"Ya got Lost Sheep."

Daisy beat Jesse to the CB. "Ya got Bo Peep an' Shepard, too. What's goin' on, Cooter? Ya find 'em?"

"That's a negatory. I found Angel, Bre's car. They ain't nowhere 'round here. I'll keep lookin' but I'll tow Angel back to the garage first. Over an' out."

"Alright, Luke," Jesse said. "Git on home. It ain't gonna do no good lookin' when it's this dark out. We'll look in the morning.

"But Uncle Jesse—"

"No buts Luke, git on home."

"Alright Uncle Jesse. I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail. Over an' out.

**Balladeer: Well, ya'll, let's go see what's goin' on back at the baddies' hideout.**

"Dad," Breanna said, desperately. "They're gonna find us. When they do, you'll regret it."

"Shut up, girl," Sam said threateningly. "Them Dukes could care less 'bout you. They just wanna git their cousin back." He lifted up Bo's head a little.

"You're lying," Breanna said. "They care about me." Her eyes were moistening up.

"Shut up, Bre!" Mr. Roberts said, before slapping his daughter across the face. "They don't care 'bout you! Luke Duke is afraid yer gonna beat 'im at races. An' Daisy Duke is afraid yer gonna become the prettiest gal in Hazzard. They don' like ya none."

Breanna stared him in the eyes, as if she was beginning to believe him.

**Balladeer: I don' know 'bout ya'll, but I'd like ta beat them dudes up real bad. Stick around.**

_**I hope you like it. Please review I would love to read them. If you give me the idea I will try to use them**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ok well this is the next chapter I hope you like it. Well it will get pretty crazy. I want to thank Baseballfan44 for all the help lets get the story started.**_

_**Disclaimers: I do not own the Duke but I want to badly.**_

The frigid air engulfing her was what woke Breanna up. Upon opening her eyes, she immediately wished she had worn more than a tank top.

She crawled over to Bo. "Bo, wake up," she pleaded.

This was enough to wake the young man from his ever-lasting slumber. Pulling open his eyes, the first thing he noticed was Breanna rubbing her arms.

"Hey," he said. "You okay? Ya look real cold." He flashed her a smile.

"I'm fine," Breanna said. She didn't want Bo worrying about her.

"You're freezin'," Bo contradicted. He sat up and hugged her.

"Bo, I'm sorry," Breanna apologized. "I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Breanna said, as she returned the hug back. The two laid down and pulled the blanket over them to keep warm.

The next thing Breanna knew was she was being pulled back into the cold air of the butcher shop.

"Well, well, well," Sam said, a malicious grin on his face. He grabbed Breanna's arm. "What do we have here?"

"Lemme go!" Breanna hissed, but softly, so as not to wake Bo up. Unfortunately, that was pointless.

"Leave the girl alone," Bo demanded. He had woken up, and had been a spectator to the whole thing. "She did nothin' wrong!" Immediately, he had regretted his action. He knew he was in no condition to fight, but that's exactly what he found himself having to do.

Haysbee held Bo down, ready to punch him when Sam gave him the signal. He also knew about Bo's inability to fight.

Yet Bo squirmed relentlessly, until Haysbee reprimanded him. "Shut up dude," he said. "Ya ain't in no condition ta mess with me."

Sam nodded, and Haysbee began to punch Bo in the stomach, and hard.

**Balladeer: Ya know, I could write a book on this. An' if I did, I'd call it "The Right Kinda Girlfriend fer Dummies."**

"Stop, please!" Breanna pleaded. She wriggled herself loose from Sam. After dashing to Bo's side, she shoved Haysbee away, and he hit his head against the wall, disorienting him. Bo was boiling with fever.

"Dad," Breanna pleaded as she grabbed a hold of Bo. "Please, stop it! He's really sick, he needs ta git ta the hospital!"

"Sorry, honey-bun," Mr. Roberts said, somewhat insincerely. "Can't do that. Then the whole town would know where you are." He grabbed his sobbing daughter and began pulling her to the corner.

"Then how can I save him?" she wailed. "I love him!"

"All right, come with me," he commanded, pulling her to the door.

Outside, Mr. Roberts shoved his daughter into the car. "Listen up. I told you, I want you to stop with the attitude and start racing again."

"Where are we going?" she asked, struggling. "Where?"

He ignored her, but picked up the CB and spoke. "Crazy Friend," he began. "me an' the princess are flyin' the coop. Leave the boy in the freezer. But make sure he ain't gonna tell no one nothin'."

"No, Daddy, please!" she begged. "I'll do anything, just don't hurt him!"

Meanwhile, back at the Duke Farm, Daisy heard the CB conversation. She ran out to the others, but all she found was Cooter.

"Cooter, did ya hear that?" she asked him.

"No, Uncle Jesse and Luke went out to the back forty, but what happened?" he wondered.

"I think I know where Bo is!" she told him excitedly. "I just heard someone over the CB talkin' about takin' care of a boy in the freezer. Could be the butcher shop!"

Luke seemed to appear out of thin air right then. He smiled sadly at them, and ask if they thought of anything.

"We think we know where he is," Cooter informed his friend. "But we gotta hurry, otherwise Bo might freeze ta death."

Screeching tires broke the silence in Hazzard Square as Dixie and General Lee pulled to a stop. The combined passengers of the two cars quickly got out and ran down towards the butcher shop. Luke flung open the door to find an empty stillness.

"Bo!" He called. "Bo, where are ya!"

"Luke," Daisy said. "The man said somethin' about a freezer, remember?"

"That's right," Luke confirmed. He rapidly dashed to the freezer door. It was locked. "Dang it!" he cursed.

"Now what?" Cooter and Daisy both wondered in unison. They stood silently for a few moments as they attempted to formulate a plan.

Suddenly, Luke snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He said. "Let's go around the back."

So the three ran back outside and around the whole block to get to the back of the butcher shop. Grabbing the door handle, Luke pulled. It too, was locked. Luke hurled his fists at the door in anger and frustration.

"Bo! If yer in there, don't worry! I'm comin' in ta getcha!" Luke yelled, more for his sake than Bo's. He turned to Daisy and Cooter. "We gotta pry the lock open somehow."

"Lemme go to the garage an' get some tools," Cooter suggested. "We can cut a hole in the door."

**Balladeer: I wonder how much them Dukes an' Cooter are gonna have ta spend on replacin' that door fer the butcher once it opens fer the day.**

After getting the others' consent, Cooter sprinted back to the garage to grab his tools. Meanwhile, Luke and Daisy realized that Jesse was probably wondering where they were. They gave him a call on the CB and let him know the situation.

Cooter's return was perfectly timed with the end of the CB conversation with Jesse. Luke grabbed an acetylene torch and a mask. He found an outdoor plug-in and plugged in the torch.

Applying it to the metal door, he made a gap large enough for a heavyset man to crawl through. Once Luke made his way inside, he found Bo, tied and gagged, unconscious.

_**That is the end of this chapter I hope you like it please review it. I will take any ideas you give me if I use them I will give you credit. I will try to update ASAP.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Suprise in Hazzard Chapter 6 OK well thanks for reading and reviewing to those that did. Bo-duke-2009: Thanks for review and I hope you like this one also. Hope and Love: I'm glad you like it and i wish that you also liked this one. Baseballfan44: Thank you so much for all the help that you have given me to do this. I is hard to write a story and keep it going and have fun. With you by my side helping me out it is never boring. Well here is the Disclaimer. Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Duke of Hazzard. Thought I wish I did. All I own is Breanna (Bre), Her car (Angel), Her dad (Mr. Roberts), his worker (Haysbee), and her Ex Boyfriend (Sam). Well with that done lets get our minds ready for the troubles that come with livin in Hazzard.**_

Slapping his cousin lightly on the cheek, Luke sighed. "Bo, please wake up!" he pleaded. He then carried his cousin to the hole. "Daisy get the General started! Cooter, take Bo so I can git out!"

"All right, buddy-roe, just hang on," Cooter replied as Luke handed Bo over to him. Cooter took Bo over to the General and, with Daisy assistance, got him inside.

Meanwhile, Luke crawled out of the hole. "Don't worry Bo," Luke said, stroking his cousin's hair. Bo was slouched over in the front seat with Luke in the passenger seat and Daisy, who was driving. Cooter sat in the back."Hang in there for me, Bo. We're gonna getcha some help."

Cooter patted Luke on the shoulder. "Don't you worry none Lukas," he said. "Bo's a Duke. Ya'll are fighters, he'll be fine."

"Cooter's right," Daisy concluded. "Bo's gonna make it, I know he is." Tears still were flowing silently down her cheeks. Her foot was all the way on the accelerator, pushing it almost to the floor.

**Balladeer: I really don't like seein' the Dukes so upset, or Bo not responded like 'at. Wonder how Breanna's doin' , don't ya'll?**

Mr. Roberts pulled the car up to the old Higgins place just outside of Hazzard. Breanna was terribly upset.

Daddy," she wailed. "Why are ya doin' this ta me?"

"Baby don't cry," her father said in an almost soothing tone. "You are a great racer. Why'd ya quit?" He hugged his daughter.

Breanna used her only defense mechanism she had. She slapped her father and dashed to the corner of the room, all the while yelling "Leave me alone!"

"Listen here girl," Mr. Roberts began to say, but her was interrupted when Haysbee and Sam burst in.

"We took care of 'im," Sam assured them. "He won't see the light a day no more."

Upon hearing this, Breanna struggled to get free. "Leave me alone, let me go!" she shrieked.

Haysbee smiled an evil, twisted smile. "It was great," he said, watching the horrified look on Breanna's face. "He didn't even put up a fight."

"How could you!" she screamed. "Daddy, how could ya do this! I love him! I ain't never gonna race fer you again! Ever!" She spat in Sam's face, since he was sitting next to her.

"Oh, you little," Sam threatened. He stopped short and decided to instead slap her in the face, leaving a hand sized and shaped red mark on her cheek.

"Leave me alone!" she screeched again. "I never loved you!" This earned her a hard punch in the stomach from her former beau.

"I know," Sam said with a nasty smile. "That's why I took care a that pretty boy a yers."

Bre got more upset with every word uttered from their mouths. "His family will find him!" Bre threatened. "They'll come after you! Oh, Dad, I hope they do! Then you'll be sorry!" She laid her head down on the ground and began sobbing, hard.

**Balladeer: Well Bre ain't havin' no luck.**

Jesse sat outside feeding Maudine. His blatant attempts to keep his mind off of his missing youngest nephew were not doing him any good. He looked up to see a familiar yellow car pulling up to his house. It stopped, and Jesse walked up to the car. The windows were extremely tinted, so he couldn't see inside.

"Can I help ya?" Jesse called to the passengers of the mysterious car.

"Yeah," a voice came from inside the car. "We're looking fer our friend, her name's Breanna Rogers. Maybe ya met 'er; she just moved ta Hazzard. We also have family here we came ta see."

Jesse looked back at Maudine as the driver and passenger opened their respective doors and came out. Jesse wasn't looking at them, just staring off the other direction.

The men in the car grinned at each other.

"I'm sorry, sir," Jesse said, still off the other direction. Before he continued, one of the men interrupted him.

"Don't you 'sir' me, Uncle Jesse." Jesse wheeled around to see Coy and Vance standing by the car.

"Coy! Vance! Don't ya ever scare me like that again! I thought you was some federal agents and Breanna was in some sorta trouble."

"Sorry Uncle Jesse," Coy said, grinning. "So you know Bre?"

"Yeah," Uncle Jesse replied uneasily. "Listen boys, Breanna disappeared a couple days ago."

"I bet I know who did it," Vance said quietly. "Bet it was that ex-boyfriend of hers. Hey, Uncle Jesse, where's Bo an' Luke? I'd expect ta see the General 'round here somewheres."

"Now, boys, hold yer horses," Jesse chided. "Lemme tell ya what's been goin' on 'round here. Ya see Bo hooked up with Breanna. A few days ago they went ta the Boar's Nest . . ."

**Balladeer: So Uncle Jesse went on ta tell ol' Coy an' Vance everythin' that 'd been happenin'. Let's join back in on the** **conversation.**

". . . an' now he's in Intensive Care cause Luke couldn't git 'im ta wake up. He's real sick 'er somethin'. He had a real bad fever, 'ccordin' ta Luke."

"Dang, Uncle Jesse," was all Vance could say. "We should go see Bo." Coy was at a loss for words and just stared off into space.

"We could do that,"Jesse said. "I'll be ready ta go as soon as I finish with Maudine here." He turned back to the family mule.

"Sure thing Uncle Jesse," Vance told their uncle. He noticed Coy staring off into space. "Hey Coy. You okay Coy? Earth ta Coy!" Coy finally returned to the land of the living and looked up at his cousin.

"You okay?" Vance asked again. "Ya look a little upset." Jesse had gone back to the barn to put Maudine back.

"I'm okay," Coy told him. "I feel a little guilty, though. I was the one who told her about Hazzard in the first place. I wanna look for her."

"I'll drive," Vance offered. "An' Coy? It weren't yer fault. Ya couldn't have known what was gonna happen. It's her father's fault, and her ex-boyfriend's fault. Not yers. But if it makes ya feel better, we'll look fer her tagether."

That's when Jesse came back from the barn. After telling them he was ready to go, the got in their car and rode the long, silent trip to the hospital.

**Balladeer: Why don' we go see if Bre's luck has changed any?**

The three men had left Bre alone for a while, so she took that opportunity to try to come up with a plan. But she couldn't concentrate; all she could think about was Bo. She had to get loose to check on him!

"Hey there baby," Sam said as he returned. "How you doin' this mornin'?" He grabbed her chin and pulled her over so she was forced to look at him.

"Fine, no thanks to you," Bre sharply replied. "If you would just leave me alone, I'd really appreciate it." She jerked her head away.

"Listen, Bre," Sam said as her yanked her arm upward. Bre could feel the joint in her shoulder pop out of the socket. "Yer gonna come race fer yer father, an' yer gonna date me again. An' that's how it's gonna be."

**Balladeer: Well, ol' Bre's really found herself in a pickle, ain' she?**

**Ya'll stick around. _Well that is all for this one please review and tell me how you like it. I will try to get the next one up soon. Thanks you so much for sticking with me._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey this is the next chapter I hope you like it.**_

**_May Avalon_****_: I don't know you will have to wait and find out thanks for the review though._**

_**Baseballfan44: Thanks for all the help writing this story and proofreading it I would have never mad it this far.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Duke I really only own Bre.**_

_**On with the story:**_

Luke sat staring down at his abnormally pale cousin. It frightened the oldest Duke cousin to see his youngest cousin hooked up to a plethora of different machines. He held Bo's hand gently so as not to disturb the IV. Suddenly he let go and pounded his fist against the wall angrily.

"Dang it, Bo, wake up!" Luke pleaded. "Please, just wake up!" Inside he wished it were him lying in that bed.

Daisy attempted to soothe her cousin. "Calm down Luke, please. It ain't helpin' Bo fer you ta be like that."

"How can I, Daisy? I should have taken better care of him. I should have found him sooner."

In walked Jesse, along with Coy and Vance. Luke and Daisy were pleasantly surprised to see their other cousins there. After exchanging greetings, confronted Luke.

"What's a matter, Luke?" he asked his nephew.

"Ahh, Uncle Jesse, this is all my fault," Luke admitted. Jesse and Daisy were particularly shocked that Luke was being this open with his family. "I should have found him sooner. He had a head injury; I should have insisted he stayed home and rest."

"Shh, Luke," Jesse said softly. "Come out here an' we'll talk more." Jesse and Luke went outside the room, leaving, Coy, Vance, and Daisy alone with Bo.

"Daisy, how's he doin'?" Vance wondered after a moment of silence.

"Oh, Vance!" she wailed. "He's real bad off! He's in a coma, and the doc don't think he's got more'n 25 percent chance of comin' out of it!"

"Aw, Daisy," Coy said. "Don't worry, Bo's a Duke, that already ups his odds."

"Coy, he ain't responded ta nothin'!" sobbed Daisy. "He just' "I mean he." she choked on her words and couldn't continue.

Coy pulled his female cousin into a tight hug, rubbing circles on her back. "He'll be okay. Me 'n' Vance are gonna look for Bre soon. Maybe she can help. I mean the way Uncle Jesse's been tellin' us, Bo really loves her. Maybe she can make him wake up."

They sat there silently for a few moments before Jesse and Luke came back in.

After spending a little time at the hospital talking to Jesse and Daisy, Coy and Vance decided they should go look for Breanna.

"Hey ya'll," Vance said, "If we find 'er, we'll bring 'er here ta see Bo. I know she'll want to." He led Coy out of the doorway. Vance could tell that Coy still felt responsible for everything that had happened.

"Vance, we have ta find her!" Coy exclaimed. "It's all my fault this is happening. I can't take it anymore."

Once they found their car, they began driving around for some clue as to where Breanna might be.

Balladeer: So ol' Coy's blamin' hisself, an' hopefully they'll find Bre soon. She's a pretty lil' thang, ain't she. Let's go check on 'er now.

The time had come for Breanna to act. She knew this would be her only opportunity for a long time for the long-awaited escape. She found a napkin leftover from the men's dinner a few hours ago, and a pen nearby. She wrote out a letter to her father.

_Dear Dad,_

_Sorry you fell asleep and I got loose. I was waiting for this moment. Sure, I love you, but please let me race on my own free will. I stopped racing for a while because the pressure was getting to me, and I was about ready to drive off a cliff. So, for the time being, I'm going to stay in Hazzard. I might race again someday if you don't force me and let me do it on my own schedule. I'm not making any promises, though. Also, I only went with Sam because I thought I would need someone to help me out. I knew I wasn't in love with him, but I kept looking for the one guy I could love. Well, I found him, and it's Bo. But you ruined it! I have no choice but to leave. Wouldn't you if you were me?_

_Bye, don't try to find me._

_Bre_

She headed out the door. Piercing pains were sent up in down her arms, but she had to leave now or never. She prayed someone had found Bo and that he was safely tucked away in the hospital. She wandered down the road a couple miles, but she had to sit down to ease the unbearable ache in her arm that was now worse than ever.

After she had been sitting for a few minutes, she noticed a banana yellow car coming her direction. She used her good hand to wave them down.

"Stop!" she called out to them. "Please, stop!" The car, much to her relief, pulled over, and out came Coy and Vance.

"Oh, God, Bre!" Coy proclaimed. "You okay?"

Bre nodded tearfully. "I'm okay. My arm hurts, but I'm okay. How's Bo?"

"He's not doing too well," Vance informed her. "He was pretty sick when he got to the hospital. The doctors don't know if he'll wake up."

"Oh my God," Bre wail. "I need to see him."

"Not before we get that arm checked out," Coy said.

"No!" Bre sobbed. "It's my fault, I have to see him, now!" She leaned her head onto Coy's shoulder as they climbed into the car. Vance drove to the hospital.

The trip was quiet, but once they got there, Coy and Vance led her to the ER to get her arm checked out. Half an hour later, Bre emerged, with a sling on, bearing a sore shoulder, but it was now popped back into place. The doctors figured that sling would be off and she'd be as good as new in a few days.

Once she left the ER, Bre went straight to Bo's room, followed by Coy and Vance. Once the door was opened and the three stepped inside, Breanna stopped dead in her tracks. Bo was deathly pale, and was hooked up to several different machines. He looked so small in comparison to everything. She couldn't handle this; Bre turned around and walked right back out.

"Uncle Jesse, where's she goin'?" Daisy asked as Coy and Vance turned to follow Bre.

"Sometimes it's hard ta face these things at first, I guess," Jesse told her. He sighed and laid his eyes back on his fallen nephew. He hoped against hope that Bo would make it through this awful hand that life had dealt him.

**_Well this is the end of this chapter please do what you know to do. (For those who don't. It means press that button and review.) I will update soon._**


End file.
